<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>this is me trying by vicktick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782360">this is me trying</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicktick/pseuds/vicktick'>vicktick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTPtober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Universe, Love Confessions, M/M, OTPtober 2020, POV Uchiha Sasuke, Post-War, kind of if you squint hard enough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:42:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicktick/pseuds/vicktick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which sasuke realizes he loves naruto and makes sure to stop running from it</p><p>written for OTPtober 2020 day one fill: love confessions</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTPtober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>this is me trying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i really want to challenge myself to participate in a month long challenge like this, so here we are. i’m also adding another added level by doing this in drabble form. this one came out to exactly 1000 words. i hope you enjoy it!</p><p>title from “this is me trying” by taylor swift</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Sasuke wakes up, it’s in the Konoha hospital. Or rather, it’s what the village has built for a hospital after the Pain assault. Either way, it looks about the same as he remembers.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke realizes that the last time he was here, he had challenged Naruto to a fight on the roof. A fight that he thought was needed. A fight that would be the beginning of his fall. He vows that he will never fight Naruto again. Not like that. Sasuke’s sure now he would never be able to lift a finger against him again.</p><p> </p><p>He starts to take stock of his body, moving each of his body parts one by one. They feel heavy and are slow to respond. He hisses in pain when he tries to move his left arm though and looks down at it.</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t go moving that arm just yet.” He hears softly from his right. He glances over and sees blue eyes carefully studying him. Naruto looks unsure.</p><p> </p><p>“How long?” He asks, voice pained.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been asleep for a week. You were almost completely drained of your chakra, never mind the loss of blood.” Naruto explains, then pointedly looks down at Sasuke’s arm. “Don’t move it. I’m getting a little tired of watching you bleed out.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke scoffs, “You have only seen that happen once, dobe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, and that was one time too many, teme.” Naruto shoots back, quick as lightning.</p><p> </p><p>He quiets after that and looks up at the ceiling, not knowing how to respond. It’s been a long time since he has had a conversation with Naruto that wasn’t hostile in nature or in the heat of battle. Did he even remember how to <em>talk </em>to someone? Talk to <em>Naruto</em>? He is struck by the thought that he wants to try; that he <em>misses</em> talking to Naruto.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t get the opportunity to try though cause it’s then that Naruto whispers, “I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke whips his head back to stare at Naruto, “Why are <em>you </em>sorry?”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto shrugs his left shoulder, staring directly at Sasuke. “Your arm, not being there for you when you needed me…” He pauses, looking like he is weighing the pros and cons of saying his next thought to Sasuke. “…Itachi. I met up with him. When he was reanimated, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke stops himself from immediately lashing out and saying he never needed Naruto because he knows full well that he does now. Maybe he always did. And maybe Naruto has always known that.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, I’m sorry. We should have done more. Konoha. But also me. We failed you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Naruto,” Sasuke says. He feels like he is on the edge of the Madara statue at The Valley of the End again, a wide river separating him from Naruto. He wants to close the distance. “Fuck Konoha.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto flinches and looks away. He doesn’t look surprised though. “So you will leave then?” He asks, but it doesn’t sound like a question. It sounds like Naruto expected it.</p><p> </p><p>“What? No. I mean—maybe, but no, that’s not what I’m talking about. I just mean—Naruto, you… you have always been—“ Sasuke clicks his tongue, frustrated. He was never good at all talking about his feelings and he feels off-kilter doing it with Naruto. The only time they do that is when they are shoving their hands through each other or blowing off arms.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto is silent, patiently waiting for Sasuke to gather his thoughts. Sasuke suddenly needs to be next to him. He needs Naruto to stop him from running from this again. He has always done that best when he was up in Sasuke’s face. “How’s your arm? Can you move?” Sasuke asks abruptly.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto’s eyes widen and he glances at his arm in confusion before lifting it. “Yeah, I mean, it’s fine. I can move. Kurama heals me pretty quickly. I woke up after only three days. Why? What does that have to do with you leaving?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not—just come here, idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just 'cause I’m fine doesn’t mean I’m ready for you to hit me,” he says, but gets up and walks over to Sasuke’s bed anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke grimaces and he shifts to make room and looks at Naruto, willing him to understand. Naruto eyes the space Sasuke made like he has never seen a bed before, then looks back at Sasuke, the question plain on his face. Sasuke nods and Naruto slips in next to him, laying on his side so he can face Sasuke.</p><p> </p><p>“Naruto.” Sasuke starts again, softly. “You are the only one who has ever been there for me. Even when I didn’t want it. Or realized it. Don’t you ever apologize to me. And especially on behalf of Konoha. <em>I’m </em>the one who should be apologizing to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? No! I may not agree with every dumb decision you’ve made—“ Sasuke reaches over and flicks Naruto’s hand. He snatches Sasuke’s hand in response. “—but I get it. I understand <em>why.</em> I think… I think I would’ve done the same if it happened to me. But, Sasuke, I will <em>always</em> forgive you. There’s nothing for me to forgive.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke closes his eyes and takes a deep breath in. Naruto hasn’t pulled his hand away, but he hasn’t done anything more than trapping Sasuke’s. He laces their fingers together and hears the small gasp from Naruto.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke knows exactly what this now with sudden clarity and after he has lost <em>everything </em>he knows he could never leave Naruto now. “I’m not leaving you. You are… you are my one and only.” He opens his eyes to see the tears well in deep blue ones.</p><p> </p><p>“Sasuke…” Naruto breathes. “You have to know… that I—“</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Sasuke cuts him off. “I know.”</p><p> </p><p>And Sasuke has never been more thankful that Naruto just <em>gets </em>him. Because Naruto’s face breaks out into a blinding grin and, careful of Sasuke’s arm, leans in to kiss him. Sasuke thinks <em>this is what home feels like.</em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>